


Ideas mundanas

by windofbloom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Español | Spanish, Fantasy, Fluff, Other, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windofbloom/pseuds/windofbloom
Summary: «Cronista» tiene muchas cosas por hacer, hoy y siempre; pero si la Miss quiere su atención no tiene sentido negarse, al menos perder el tiempo con ella no es tan desagradable.





	Ideas mundanas

“Hay dos formas fáciles de salir de aquí ─explicó, procurando hacerse entender─; la primera ─levantó el índice─ es venir conmigo voluntariamente. La segunda, es que yo te robe y vengas conmigo de todos modos —. No alzó el dedo medio porque el resultado era el mismo incluso con el modo difícil”.

 

 

 

Él supo que ella estaba ahí incluso antes de escucharla. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se vieron, el paso del tiempo le era completamente ajeno, casi inentendible, su fuerte eran los datos, a veces acciones, situaciones y momentos, aunque no las ligaba con emociones particulares. Simplemente lo recordaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Escucharla le causó un pequeño escalofrío, no volteó a verla. Todavía no.

—Trabajo.

—¿Qué trabajo?

—Acomodo libros.

—¿Cuáles?

Respiró hondo haciendo acopio de paciencia. ¿Por qué debía ser tan insistente?

—Estás siendo molesta, de nuevo.

—Estás siendo un niño poco comunicativo, de nuevo.

De pie sobre el último escalón, número setenta para ser precisos, con tres mini edificios de libros apilados sobre la estantería a la espera de ser acomodados el «cronista» miró hacia abajo, a la derecha de dónde provenía la voz de su interlocutor. La miró solamente porque detectó la mofa, ese timbre burlesco guardado solo para él cuando lo llamaba ‘niño’.

La Miss iba a visitarlo de cuando en cuando, cada vez menos según pasaban los años, pero siempre se aparecía a interrumpir su trabajo con alguna excusa. A él no le disgustaban sus visitas, sí lo hacía perder el tiempo empero eran ‘gajes del oficio’. Sentía por ella un sentimiento sólido de aprecio, muy similar al amor de un niño hacia su hermana mayor, aunque la Miss durante los años fue más una mentora que una hermana dedicada a destrozarle la mente con acertijos para hacerlo ‘crecer’ y no en preguntarle cuáles eran sus cosas favoritas, tampoco tendría respuesta a eso de todos modos.

Se topó con ella mirándolo con atención, posiblemente curiosidad o eso supuso porque sentía sus ojos sobre su rostro ─si es que tenía─, el «cronista» se preguntó, como era usual cuando la Miss iba a visitarlo, por qué usaba esa blancuzca y sonriente máscara o si habría una cara que mostrar bajo esta. Desechó la duda inmediatamente pues nunca obtenía respuesta. Desde su lugar no debería poder verla tan bien: el sombrero de copa apretado contra el estómago los brazos cruzados sobre este, el cabello meciéndose tan largo que le rosaba las rodillas.

Ella debería ser sólo un manchón anaranjado, ni siquiera tendría que escuchar su voz tan firme y clara, mas era común que esos detalles ocurriesen. Las cosas no funcionaban correctamente cuando la Miss estaba cerca, “debería simplemente asumirlo como una realidad”, y si seguía esa línea de pensamientos terminaba preguntándose qué era la realidad, su significado en medio de las altas y numerosas hileras de estanterías por organizar; una opción viable pero cansina, no tenía tiempo para desvaríos.

«Cronista» carraspeó aclarándose la garganta. Respiró profundo y antes de hablar echó un rápido vistazo a los volúmenes que organizaba.

—Resumen ampliado de pesadillas y pensamientos raros: volúmenes del primero al décimo quinto —explicó, tomó el octavo volumen buscando su lugar en el estante nuevamente— ¿Puedo seguir trabajando ahora?

—Esa es una lectura interesante —la Miss seguramente tenía otros planes opuestos a los del «cronista», lo supo por su tono particularmente alegre. Cada sílaba danzando creando una coreografía entre ellas—. Baja, niño. Así no se atiende una visita, te enseñé mejores modales.

“Maldita bruja, ya no soy un niño”. Momento. ¿Podía llamarla bruja? ¿Era correcto maldecirla cuando, en realidad, no sentía eso por ella? ¿Estaba completamente seguro que era, en realidad, un humano usando magia o no había concluido ya tiempo atrás que la Miss era una ‘criatura’? “Suficiente”, volvió a carraspear asintiendo a la petición de ella. Bajar era mejor idea así perdiera valioso tiempo en hablarle, seguir sus caprichos de buena conducta, a llenarse de incógnitas porque la mente del «cronista» estaba, siempre, llena de dudas.

—Ya voy.

Bajó de dos en dos mirando los volúmenes apilados sobre el estante. De izquierda a derecha más libros en columnas de cuatro o cinco esperando por su pronta ubicación, a la derecha un pequeño espacio entre la fila cuarenta y la cuarenta y siete ya estaba lista, cada tomo cuidadosamente ubicado en su sitio. Sin polvo, ¡polvo! Debía limpiar los estantes número cien y ciento quince.

Apuró el paso, la necesidad de hacer esa visita lo más corta posible apremiándole. La escalera se mantuvo firme incluso cuando dejó de bajar de dos en dos y comenzó a hacerlo cuán largas eran sus piernas; enterrada en una gruesa capa de libros desde lo más pequeños a los más grandes, los más delgados y los más gruesos, volúmenes pesados con intricados conocimientos o simples hojas en blanco sin propósito, no se movería de allí en un futuro próximo.

Una vez tocó el suelo de portadas la Miss lo recibió estrechándolo entre sus brazos, él era alto, pero ella era gigante si se comparaban, su rostro chocó contra el vientre impidiéndole hacer alguna clase de alegato. Cuando lo soltó, le desordenó el negro cabello largo hasta los hombros, parte de este cubrió su rostro como resultado, la criatura terminó dejando el rojizo sombrero de copa que usaba sobre la cabeza del «cronista»; la Miss lo tomó por los hombros empujándolo con suavidad, lo situó frente suyo y lo abrazó como una niña pequeña abraza a su oso favorito en el parque empezando a caminar lejos de los estantes, él sabía que toda esa mímica afectiva carecía de cariño, ella lo hacía porque aprendió a hacerlo tiempo atrás, antes incluso de conocerse.

La Miss no entendía el cariño y en ese sentido tampoco lo sentía (no ahora, ni antes cuando se conocieron, tal vez en el futuro otra duda a la lista), cuidaba de sus ‘pertenencias’ gracias a una especie de entendimiento sobre qué y qué no hacer. Sin embargo, las muestras de afecto así fueran simples costumbres le agradaban al meticuloso trabajador, quien no era igual a ella y por eso podía acercarse a un entendimiento del amor. Más o menos.

Caminaron sin despegarse, él tropezó en cuatro diferentes ocasiones por no poder ver el camino; avanzaron al lado de altos estantes, un largo pasillo iluminado por luz natural proveniente de un selecto grupo consecutivo de ventanas, algunas selladas otras abiertas recubiertas por telas amarillas y verdosas, permitían la entrada de la luz así esta llegase hasta la mitad del espacio nunca cubriendo el ancho en su totalidad, ni el alto. El techo era un océano oscuro, impenetrable en su altura.

Llegaron a la sala que la criatura gustaba con particular énfasis: un pequeño cuarto ovalado, el tercero más pequeño, tenía una única ventana casi tan alta como el techo adornada por cortinas rojizas, transparentases. No podía verse nada en el exterior más allá de un espacio blanco demasiado brillante para sostener la mirada y, sin embargo, entraba aire; el cuarto estaba plagado de crisantemos blancos, amarillos y violetas esparcidos en el suelo, en la mesita de centro, en los cuatro sillones y sobre aquellos que ya estaban ubicados dentro de masetas o jarrones. Había jarrones en el suelo, jarrones en las esquinas, en la mesita, sobre los sillones.

Los crisantemos entraban por la ventana, siempre.

El «cronista» por fin liberado una vez estuvieron dentro torció los labios con disgusto, detestaba el desorden. Ya tenía que lidiar con mucho en su trabajo para llegar a ese sitio y encontrar más. Además, en el suelo florecido cada paso parecía darse sobre hielo, demasiado suaves y resbaladizas las flores lo obligaban a tener cuidado extra al caminar; ese detalle a la Miss no le importaba porque, de nuevo, las cosas no funcionaban como debían de funcionar cuando se trataba de ella y podrían estar sobre hielo o lava y ella seguiría caminando con tranquilidad.

—Estúpidas flores. —Masculló él, las apartó del individual frente a la ventana.

—¿Sabes de dónde vienen? —ella tomó lugar frente al otro dándole la espalda a la entrada de los crisantemos. El aire sopló trayendo consigo una nueva tanda.

—¿Eso me ayudará a que dejen de entrar?

La Miss guardó silencio, durante esos momentos cuando no hablaba y parecía meditar al «cronista» se le dificultaba deducir cuál era su estado de ánimo. ¿Estaría sonriendo o molesta? ¿Tendría fruncido el ceño o una expresión relajada? ¿Lo estaría mirando, o tal vez, habría dirigido sus ojos del color o forma que fuesen a algún punto en concreto? Era cuando más odiaba esa máscara, demasiadas dudas generadas por tan simple objeto le fastidiaba.

—No lo creo —contestó al final, extendió una de sus enguantadas manos al frente preguntando, con el gesto, la devolución de su sombrero.

—¿Puedo cerrar la ventana al menos? —tomó el sombrero con ambas manos, antes de devolverlo apreció los detalles buscando algo. Eran las dos ‘M’ bordadas con detalle en el ala que procuraba encontrar a cada oportunidad. — ¿Me dirás que significan las ‘M’?

—Tú sabes la respuesta a ambas cosas.

—Eso es un ‘no’.

Resignado, «cronista» entregó el objeto lanzándolo a su misteriosa dueña, acomodó los pies descalzos sobre el mullido mueble, la espalda hundiéndose en el felpudo material tan confortable como le fue posible. Él sabía que cuando Miss MM quería hacer visita por más que tuviese deseos de irse y seguir trabajando, ella lo prolongaría tanto como le fuera posible y eso era mucho, mucho tiempo desperdiciado.

—¿Has escuchado la historia de las novias y el perro con manchas?

«Cronista» negó apático,trató de recordar si en algún momento ella le hubo contado algo similar sin resultado. Pensó que, bajo esa máscara, la Miss podría estar sonriendo entusiasmada, tuvo la idea de una niña a punto de exponer ante la clase sus muy divertidas vacaciones por la emoción que percibió gracias al timbre, a las pequeñas fluctuaciones que hacía al pronunciar la ‘s’ o la ‘r’, cedió a lo inevitable.

—Supongo que estoy a punto de escucharla.

Cuando la Miss empezó a hablar, «cronista» pudo imaginarle un rostro, lo hacía cada que ella relataba alguna de sus historias muchas inventadas, algunas ciertas, otras tenían mitad y mitad o se dividían en pequeños porcentajes. La imaginaba con grandes ojos café, claros, brillantes y expresivos, suponía que podría ver el reflejo de cada crisantemo flotando desde la ventana hasta su indescifrable destino en ellos, pensaba en una nariz respingada, pequeña y bonita, en labios delicados que sonreirían cálidamente al mirarlo y mejillas ‘provocativas’ de esas que tientan a ser apretadas hasta que el dueño se quejase o estuvieses mínimamente satisfecho.

Esa imagen le gustaba, si algún día llegaba a descubrir qué había tras la máscara y era algo diferente a su imaginación, seguramente se sentiría decepcionado, pues ese rostro le dejaba un regusto familiar en el pecho, una especie de recuerdo imposible de alcanzar; no era relevante, porque la voz de la criatura, mujer, bruja o lo que fuese frente suyo con sus subidas, fluctuaciones, declives o tonos graves lo cautivaría por todo el tiempo que durara su visita.

Los libros seguirían apilados, y él se olvidó de ellos. Ignoraría incluso las flores cubriéndolo mientras la historia durase.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Quién debería estar terminando fanfics? ¡Yo! Por el contrario, terminó con un intermedio entre drabble largo y oneshot corto sobre sus OC.


End file.
